Fișiere pdf încărcate
Matematică * Matematici speciale 129 MB * Culegere Bac 46 MB * Famous-Puzzels-of-Great-Mathematicians 19 MB * Recreaţii-matematice-2002-2008 12 MB * Contributii ale lui Rene Descartes la dezvoltarea matematicii 9,33 MB * Fundamente de matematică 8,5 MB * Math Formulas 7,06 MB * Matematica-pentru-grupele-de-performanta-clasa-a-XI-a 5,68 MB * Matematica-pentru-grupele-de-performanta-clasa-a-XII-a 5,56 MB * Matematici pentru performanţă 5,37 MB * Culegere probleme 4,66 MB * Reprezentari-matematice-ale-civilizatiilor-antice-Mesopotamia 4,3 MB * Matematica-pentru-grupele-de-performanta-clasa-a-IX-a 4 MB * Matematicieni români din prima jumătate a secolului al XX-lea (3,38 MB) * Dicţionar de matematicieni, I 3 MB * Dicţionar de matematicieni, II 3 MB * Florian Cajori - History of Mathematics 2,26 MB * Mathematical-Recreations-and-Essays 1,94 MB * Curs-master-ISTORIA-MATEMATICII-I 1,2 MB * Articole alpha matematica (0,6 MB) * Teoria mulţimilor 512 KB * Curs complet de probabilităţi (0,5 MB) * How Euler Did It 40 Greatest Hits (0,27 MB) * EN matematica 2014 var simulare LRO 66 KB * EN matematica 2014 bar simulare LRO 40 KB Analiză matematică * Analiza-a-Editia-a-IVa-M-Nicolescu-S-Marcus-N-Dinculeanu 81 MB * Analiza-Matematica cls XI 1989 53 MB * Demidovici-Culegere-de-Probleme-Si-Exercitii-de-Analiza-Matematica 41 MB * Analiza-Matematica cls XII-1990 26 MB * Advanced-Engineering-Mathematics-With-Matlab 22 MB * Probleme-de-Matematici-Superioare-Stan-Chirita 21 MB * Rosculet -Analiza-Vol I 13 MB * Rosculet -Analiza-Vol II 13 MB * Lecţii de analiză 9,27 MB * Calcul diferenţial şi integral 9,18 MB * Analiză matematică 7,19 MB * Metode-de-calcul-in-analiza-matematica-de-C-Dumitrescu-F-Smarandache 5,51 MB * Matematici speciale 5 MB * Analiză, culegere 4,69 MB * Calcul-Integral 3,51 MB * Curs (Atanasiu & Tofan) 3,12 MB * Analysis1 3,05 MB * Analiza_matematica_calcul_diferential 3 MB * Mathematical Tools for Physics 2,91 MB * Hauptdok-Analysis 2,61 MB * Şiruri recurente 2,57 MB * Intro analysis 2,46 MB * Dogaru, Curs analiză 2,27 MB * Tudorache - Probleme de calcul integral 2,06 MB * Calculus Made Easy 1,81 MB * Tudorache - Probleme de calcul diferenţial 1,75 MB * Curs analiză 1,75 MB * Analiză şi ecuaţii diferenţiale 1,44 MB * Introduction-to-Infinitesimal-Analysis-Veblen 1,29 MB * Matematici speciale pentru ingineri 1,22 MB * Elemente de calcul diferenţial 1,08 MB * Analysis-I 1,013 MB * Elemente-de-analiza-mat-culegere 1 MB * Matematici speciale 963 KB * Analiză cu răspunsuri 913 KB * Procopiuc-Gheorghe-Analiza-Matematica-Culegere-de-Probleme 0,894 MB * Real Analysis 813 kB * Elemente de calcul diferenţial pe dreapta reală (0,8 MB) * Varietăţi remanniene (0,8 MB) * Şiruri, serii numerice 715 KB * Inegalitatea Cauchy-Buniakovski-Schwarz - varianta integrala (0,7 MB) * Ecuaţii cu derivate parţiale (0,6 MB) * Lectii_analiza_matematica 519 KB * Interpolarea funcţiilor (0,5 MB) * Techiques of Trigonometric Integration (0,5 MB) * Integrarea şi derivarea numerică (0,5 MB) * Teorema Cauchy (0,5 MB) * Calcule diferenţiale 464 KB * Analiza-matematica-Teorie şi probleme 404 KB * Knut Smoczyk - Analysis 396 kB * Primitive, integrale Riemann 302 KB * Serii Fourier (0,3 MB) * Integrale-Curbilinii-Si-de-Suprafata 279 KB * Sesiunea ianuarie–februarie 2011 Matematici Speciale Examen (0,25 MB) * Inegalitatea Cauchy-Buniakovski-Schwarz în rezolvarea problemelor de minim geometric (0,2 MB) * Criterii de convergenţă 116 KB * Şirurile lui Fibonacci si Lucas (0,1 MB) * Metoda funcţiilor hiperbolice în studiul şirurilor lui Fibonacci şi Lucas (0,05 MB) * Integrală cu parametru (0,04 MB) * Integrală improprie (0,04 MB) * Formule de calcul integral.1 (0,04 MB) * Formule de calcul integral.2 (0,04 MB) Algebră * Elementary-Number-Theory 27 MB * W. Sierpinski, Elementary Theory of Numbers 17 MB * Algebră liniară şi geometrie 5,59 MB * Probleme de algebră (2,6 MB) * Sisteme de ecuaţii liniare (1 MB) * Curs algebră 845 KB * Algberă liniară 837 KB * Vectori şi valori proprii (0,5 MB) * Sisteme de ecuaţii neliniare (0,4 MB) * Spaţii metrice 247 KB * Number Theory (0,25 MB) * Marea teoremă a lui Fermat (0,2 MB) * Determinanţi (0,1 MB) Geometrie * Geometrii-Euclidiene-Geometrii-Neeuclidiene 52 MB * Geometrie recreativă 11 MB * Suprafeţe minimale 8,66 MB * Mathematics, Trigonometry 8,4 MB * Modern Geometry of the Triangle 7,07 MB * Geometrie analitică diferenţială 7,01 MB * Analytical Geometry of Three Dimensions 4,71 MB * Handbook on Curves 4,1 MB * Geometrie diferenţială 3,76 MB * Geometrie diferenţială II 2,98 MB * Worlds Out of Nothing A Course in the History of Geometry in the 19th Century 2,89 MB * Geometrie diferenţială I 2,71 MB * Geometrie superioară 2,49 MB * Duda-Lectii-de-Gem-Dif 1,8 MB * CULEGERE-PROBLEME-Geometrie-Analitica 1,44 MB * Analiza globala si geometrie riemanniana 1 MB * Calcul vectorial (1 MB) * Patrulatere-inscriptibile-şi-circumscriptibile.pdf 1 MB * Geometrie analitică 974 KB * Aplicaţii ale numerelor complexe în geometrie 928 KB * Curs de geometrie 750 MB * Ceviene-Izogonale-Simediane-RMCS-26 636 KB * Geometrie euclidiană 629 MB * Suprafeţe 3D 458 KB * Geometrie complexă generalizată 396 KB * Relatia-lui-Van-Aubel 390 KB * Demonstrarea concurenţei, coliniarităţii prin metoda fasciculelor 378 KB * Mathematics - Classical Geometry 305 KB * Capitole speciale de geometrie (Curs master) (0,3 MB) * Curbe în spaţiu 261 KB * Geometrie proiectivă 253 KB * Relaţii metrice în triunghiul scalen 253 KB * Coordonate polare 251 KB * Spatii-metrice 247 KB * Coordonate baricentrice 227 kB * Teorema-bisectoarei 207 KB * Locuri geometrice 200 KB * Geometrie hiperbolică 187 KB * Punctul lui Nagel 170 KB * Teoreme cu nume 167 KB * La Geometrie - Histoire et Epi 158 KB * Segmente 135 KB * Dreapta Euler 126 KB Fizică * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 1: Fall, Flow and Heat 103 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 2: Relativity 43 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 3: Light, Charges and Brains 57 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 4: The Quantum of Change 22 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 5: Motion Inside Matter, Pleasure, Technology and Stars 71 MB * Motion Mountain, The Adventures of Physiscs, Vol. 6: The Strand Model: A Speculation on Unification 19 MB * Encyclopedia-of-Modern-Optics-Five-Volume-Set-Volume-1-5 77 MB * Electromagnetism: Cap. 1, Cap. 2, Cap. 3, Cap. 4, Cap. 5, Cap. 6, Cap. 7, Cap. 8, 9, Cap. 10 * Probleme-Rezolvate-de-Electricitate 112 MB * HRISTEV-Anatolie-Probleme-de-Mecanica 92 MB * Fizica cls X 1989 59 MB * Electrotehnica_XI_XII_1983 32 MB * Gabriela CONE - Probleme de fizica 31 MB * Compendiu de fizică 67 MB * Fizica imposibilului 27 MB * Dictionar-Ilustrat-de-Fizica 25 MB * Mecanică-Fizică 22 MB * Electromagnetism 21 MB * Teste de fizică 20 MB * Culegere fizică, admitere Politehnică 9,05 MB * Probleme de mecanică analitică 5,11 MB * Mecanica clasică (5,1 MB) * Mecanica rigidelor (5 MB) * Curs mecanică 3,92 MB * A to Z to Physicists 3,36 MB * Electricity-Experiments-You-Can-Do-at-Home 2,01 MB * Notiuni-Despre-Electronica-Si-Electrotehnica 2 MB * Optică geometrică (2 MB) * Optică ondulatorie (1,7 MB) * Electrotehnică, capitolul 7 1,45 MB * Supersymmetry and Cosmology (1,29 MB) * Manual optică 1,21 MB * Special Relativity (1,17 MB) * Electrotehnică, capitolul 4 1,15 MB * Electrotehnică, capitolul 2 1,03 MB * Gazul ideal 1 MB * Frecarea în mediul viscos 1 MB * Electrotehnică, capitolul 1 941 KB * Energia 654 KB * Lucrul mecanic 622 KB * Pile electrice 608 KB * Bobine (0,6 MB) * Temperatura 594 KB * Electricitate (0,5 MB) * Aplicaţii ale legii lui Gauss (0,5 MB) * Mişcarea particulei încărcate în câmpuri electrice şi magnetice (0,5 MB) * Câmp magnetic (0,5 MB) * Dielectrici (0,5 MB) * Convertoare electrice de putere (0,5 MB) * Dinamică (0,4 MB) * Câmpul_electric_stationar_in_vid (0,4 MB) * Electrotehnică, capitolul 3 384 KB * Acustica (0,3 MB) * Legi ale câmpului magnetic (0, 3 MB) * Fizică, teorie şi probleme (0,3 MB) * Reflexia şi refracţia undelor elctromagnetice (0,3 MB) * Câmpul electromagnetic (0,3 MB) * Curentul electric staţionar (0,3 MB) * Probleme rezolvate de optică 281 KB * Dioda semiconductoare 255 KB * Tranzistorul cu efect de câmp 251 KB * Experimentul lui Faraday (0,26 MB) * Fundamentele mecanicii (0,25 MB) * Fizică atomică şi nucleară (0,25 MB) * Imagistică medicală (0,25 MB) * Tiristorul şi triacul 211 KB * Amplificatoare electronice 211 KB * Surse de curent continuu 206 KB * Acumulatorul cu plumb (0,2 MB) * Tranzistorul cu efect de câmp 169 KB * Semiconductori 144 KB * Centrul da masă al unu sistem format din două particule (0,1 MB) Astronomie * Carte-de-Astronomie-Nicu-Goga 4,58 MB * Elemente-de-Astronomie-Isbn 3,59 MB Chimie * Chimie fără formule 16 MB * Encyclopedia-of-Chemistry 7,85 MB * Chimie-generala-note-de-curs 2 MB * Chimie anorganică 477 KB * Efecte CO 115 KB * Recorduri chimice 83 kB Topografie, geodezie * Topografie-Probleme-Rezolvate 41 MB * Topografie-Si-Desen-Tehnic.pdf 14 MB * Topografie, geodezie 8,47 MB * Carte topografie 5,05 MB * Topografie şi cadastru 1,36 MB * Culegere-probleme-1-topografie 1,09 MB * Geodezie 1,21 MB Alte domenii * Tehnica-Si-Arta-Ceasornicarilor 30 MB * Manualul-ceasornicarului 24 MB * Repararea-ceasornicelor-Pinkin 20 MB * Curs-de-Ceasornicarie 15 MB * Marinărie 9,2 MB * Meteorologie 2 MB * Construiţi ceasornice 1,04 MB * Mecanica auto 1 MB * Rezistenta materialelor (introducere) 171 KB Vezi şi * Categorie:Pagini de serviciu